


All I Ask

by rambling_under_the_rock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chuchu know whats up, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Dramaforov, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Engaged, Katsulanont, M/M, Phichit and Yuuri sometimes need to use words in their conversation to alleviate heartache, Rehearsal Party, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smooth Katsuki, Victor on a mission, Victor spelled as Viktor, Viktor hoping for Viktuuri, Wait for it, heartbreak-ish, hot katsuki yuuri, katsudear, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Tonight was Yuuri's wedding rehearsal, and tonight is Viktor's last chance to sweep Yuuri away.Viktor wants to be more than Yuuri's coach and idol. Or should it be less? Which one should Victor be to be the man to meet Yuuri down the aisle and say 'I do'?





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any of the Yuri!! on Ice characters. I believe that they have the right to their own persons regardless of the universe they belong to. :D
> 
> This is a work of fiction, similarities to actual people and events would be extremely interesting. Comment below especially if you know an available Yuuri, Victor, or Phichit in real life. ;)

“I can do this.” he muttered, as he looked directly at his own reflection clutching the edge of the bathroom sink for dear life. “You can go through with this.” he said, as he met his own blue eyes. He sighed, let go of the sink edges, and started fixing the cuffs of his soft pink long-sleeved button down. “He won’t be able to resist me.” he breathed, after he had fixed his silver hair to perfection. He gave his reflection a last once over, corrected his posture, and with a final huff walked confidently out the bathroom door. “I am Viktor fucking Nikiforov. I can do this.”

The little blades of grass brushed against the hem of his black slacks and dress shoes as he walked the path marked by floating glow-in-the-dark stars and snowflakes.  He stopped and stooped down to inspect the stars and snowflakes more closely and found that the illusion was from the stars being staked to the ground with wires. ‘Special markers for a special person’ he thought, admiring the handiwork. He stood up, looked up at the star-filled evening sky, and gave a small laugh with a tinge of what another person may call sadness or regret, but what he calls a sliver of resolution. He continued his way and re-entered the Katsuki family’s backyard, also known as that clearing a few meters away from the open-air hot springs.

On a regular day, very few people went to this part of the property because only few knew it existed. He came across this spot the night that Makkachin decided that chasing a squirrel is a suitable night time activity. It was that time that he found that the clearing was a good spot to witness one of the most the magnificent views of the starry sky Hasetsu had to offer. His breath has always hitched whenever he looked at the sky from the clearing, but tonight it hitched for a different reason. He stopped at the elegant rustic arc made from white-painted branches arranged to look like it Mother Nature herself made it possible. The cold wintery look of the arc was warmed with the fairy lights that crept throughout the structure—it looked magical. If the arc looked magical, the venue looked like the starry winter sky had descended.  Fairly lights and snowflake cut-outs were strategically places throughout the clearing to provide ample lighting and the right ambiance. Soft music softly played in the background as party guests chattered, and in the middle of it all was a captivating raven-haired man.

One look at the Japanese man and Viktor could feel his knees weaken and his heart twinge. He took a seat at the corner-most table and just took in the sight that was Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor could not help swallowing to relieve his oddly parched throat as he looked at the young skater from afar. The whole ensemble the younger man was simple and had a semi-formal feel on him. “Very fitting for tonight,” he thought. He stared as Yuuri carried himself with ease amongst his family and friends. The sight of the Japanese man occasionally fiddling with the cuffs of his blue long-sleeved button down or placing his hand in the pockets of his plain black slacks looked like it belonged to a photoshoot for a high-end magazine. Viktor’s lower lip quivered.

“He looks too in love,” doubt creeping into his thoughts.

“He can resist me,” Viktor looked up to the heavens and closed his eyes.

“He will resist me,” despair winning over all resolution. He opened his dampening eyes and continued to stare longingly at the love of his life—the love of his life that is soon to slip through his fingers. “I can’t do this and steal his smile away forever even if I am Viktor fucking Nikiforov.”

“Hey there, Coach.” Yuuri’s voice snapped him out of his miserable internal monologue as the younger skater approached.

Viktor could not help but hold his breath as he basked in the glory that is Katsuki Yuuri’s smiling face.

In that instant his alcohol-addled brain wanted his lips to blurt out every desire that he had kept inside for the longest time. He wanted to confess the un-coach-like thoughts that he had been harbouring since day one. He wanted Yuuri to see him more than just coach Viktor or skating legend Viktor. Should it be more? Or should it be less? Which one should it be when he wanted Yuuri to see him as Viktor the man—the potential lover?

The longer that he kept thinking the more concerned Yuuri looked forming a little wrinkle in btween his brows. And that look halted everything and his heart went, “He looks too happy. I can’t ruin this for him. He deserves to be happy, even if it is not with me.”

“Walk me to my room?” Viktor said raising a hand for Yuuri to take.

“With pleasure.” Yuuri replied as he took Viktor’s hand and led him towards the inn.

They walked in comfortable silence under the stars with Viktor pretending that he was the one marrying Yuuri Katsuki tomorrow and Yuuri completely clueless about Viktor’s inner conflict and fantasy.

They reached Viktor’s door and reality came crashing in for Viktor. This is it. His chance with Yuuri is slipping completely out of his grasp. His desperation is creeping in giving him another push to bare his soul to his Yuuri. He turns around to face his student and only to find a blushing Yuuri looking to the end of the hall at a brightly smiling Phichit Chulanont.

Yuuri and Phichit seemed to have a whole wordless conversation. And soon Phichit was blowing Yuuri a kiss and making his way back to the party. That scene in itself wouldn’t have had an effect on Viktor’s resolution. But Yuuri’s love-stricken look and sigh as the younger man looked at Phichit’s retreating form made his determination crumble into pieces. “He deserves to be happy, even if I will not be the one saying ‘I do’ at the altar.” Viktor thought.

Viktor sighed.

Yuuri finally looked up at him again.

Viktor playfully threw his arms around Yuuri and said “He better treat you well, Yuuri.”

Viktor passed out in Yuuri’s arms for what may be the last time.

*****

Yuuri caught Viktor before the Russian skating legend completely blacked out. He carefully carried Viktor to his bed, took off his shoes, and socks, before he tucked the older man in.

Yuuri looked at Viktor’s sleeping form and couldn’t help but smile as he gently stroked moonlight-colored hair. “I think he does treat me extremely well,” Yuuri whispered and kissed Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri stood up, walked towards the door, and switched off the lights. He looked back at Viktor’s sleeping form and sighed.

“I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow, Viktor.”

He slowly made his way out and closed the door shut. “Now, let’s go clarify to Phichit that I was not escaping the party to have a quick one with Viktor.” He thought as he square his shoulders and made his way back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I was inspired to write this because of Adele's song with the same title. I have to admit that I was planning something else for this story. If you heard the song, you may have a clue where I wanted this to go. But I had to end it as abrupt as it is because this baby has been sitting in the shelf for monthsssssssssssss.  
> Comment below if you know where this was supposed to go, or if you want to scream with/at me. :D  
> \---  
> So, I got around to writing the original concept for "All I Ask" which I entited "The Denouement". If you want to read it click right [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262588)


End file.
